Family Pictures
by happeyNesS
Summary: Amy takes John to get his pictures taken... and decides to call Ricky at the last minute to include him.


After making sure she she had everything she needed for the day, Amy Jeurgans finally sat down for breakfast, John in her arms. No one else was up yet as it was only seven o' clock on a Saturday morning. Giving a swift glance around the kitchen to make sure she was really alone, Amy than lifted her shirt to give John her breasts. Feeling the suckling begin, Amy gave her boy a light squeeze before turning to her own thoughts.

Today she was taking John to get his pictures professionally taken. Several of himself, and several with her... Amy frowned as she switched John to her other breast. She hadn't really planned on asking Ricky if he would like to have his picture taken as well, but than he was John's father.

Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was getting close to eight, and she hadn't eaten or gotten dressed yet. She gave John a light jiggle as she stood up, hoping he was finished. His hard suck on her left breast told her that he wasn't, so wincing ever so slightly, she decided to go ahead and feed herself as well. She quickly scarfed down a bowl of Cheerios, John finishing his breakfast shortly before she did. Readjusting her shirt so she was covered again, Amy made her way upstairs to change and brush up a little. She wanted to look good for John's pictures as well.

Amy placed John on her bed, and after giving him a kiss on the forehead, perused her closet for some appropiate clothes. Spotting the light yellow sundress hiding in the back, she pulled it out and quickly threw it on, accesorizing with a light white scarf, white sandals, and her favorite charm bracelet. She ran a brush threw her hair, preferring to let it keep it's natural wave for the photos, and put on some light makeup to make her eyes stand out just a little more.

With her look completed, Amy headed back downstairs with John in arms. It was now quarter to nine, and the photo appointment wasn't until ten. Burping John while checking again that she had all of the oufits she wanted pictures of him in, Amy quietly began speaking to her baby.

"Oh, John... you have no idea how much I love you..." Amy nudged John with her nose, smiling when he grabbed onto her hair, giving some strands a light tug. "You are such a spoiled baby... loved be everyone... by mommy, and gram, and pa, and auntie Ashley, and... of course your daddy..." Amy paused in her words. Ricky should be coming to this appointment. He deserved to have some pictures taken with his son as well, even if she would rather he not be there.

Before she could change her mind, Amy pressed speed dial # 3 on her cell. She was expecting the call to go straight to voicemail and was slightly surprised when she heard Ricky pick up.

"Amy?" came his muffled voice. He had obviously been sleeping. "Amy? What it it?"

"Hey, Ricky," Amy replied. "I'm sorry to bother you this early, but I had set up an appointment for John to get his pictures professionally taken, and was wondering if you would like to come and be in a few..."

"Right now? When's the appointment?" Amy could hear the ruffled sounds of Ricky getting dressed. A light blush covered her cheeks.

"Um, it's at ten... at that place in the mall? You know what I mean, right? Um, we could meet there at, say quarter to ten?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Amy listened to the sound of cereal being poored into a bowl. She was about to thank him and hang up when he spoke again. "No, wait, how about I just come and pick you and John up? That would be easier."

"Okay, well, if you really want to. I'll see you in a little bit then." She hanged up shortly after.

True to his word, Ricky arrived at the Jeurgan household shortly after. They acknowledged eachother briefly on sight, Ricky offering to carry John to his car, and get him settled, and Amy accepting.

Ricky had some rock music playing in the background, and instead of interupting the comfortable silence between them, Amy instead chose to admire his form. He had put more effort in his appearance than before, probably because he was also going to be photoed. He wore dark jeans, a white long sleeve dress shirt, buttoned three fourths of the way to reveal his yellow undershirt, that oddly enoughy, matched Amy's dress.

Ricky spoke first. "So... how are you paying for this?"

Amy glanced at him again. "I've been saving up some... I always liked getting my picture taken when I was little and wanted to give John the same experience." She turned to look at John in the back seat, who was sitting in his car seat, chewing on a key ring designed just for babies.

"Oh. Well, since I'm coming, too, I can chip in some if you want." The offer was pretty generous. But Amy couldn't dream of taking it. This wasn't about money, this was about getting pictures taken wither their son.

"No that's okay, Ricky... though if we get pictures done again, you can help than, I guess."

"Okay. Well, thanks for including me in this." He let his right hand fall from the steering wheel to reach across Amy's lap to grasp hers lightly.

Amy frowned slightly. This wasn't like the Ricky she knew at all. Where was the bad boy who didn't car about others? This Ricky was being strangly receptive... Before she could ponder it further, they had arrived at the mall.

The trip to the studio from the parking lot was quick, and before Amy knew it, they were getting set up for the first photo.

The photographer was a woman, brunette, and rather small, but she had this look about her that hinted at her artistic nature. "Good morning! I'm Claudia..." she addressed her clipboard. "...and you must be Amy and lil baby John, right?" She made a baby face at John, was being held by Amy. Claudia turned to Ricky, giving him an appraisal. "And you are...?"

Amy answered for him. "Claudia, this is Ricky, John's father. I wanted to include him, too. Is that okay?"

Claudia glanced between Ricky and Amy, seeing how they matched, and how they were both obviously trying not to pay attention to the other. They weren't together... yet. She grinned to herself. "Of course, of course, that's no problem. So first, I'm gonna take some of John by himself in different poses, than some of John and Amy, John and Ricky, and some of all of you together, okay?" And maybe some of just Ricky and Amy, too. She lead the family to the backdrops. "I'll let you look through them afterwards, and you can decide what you woould like."

Everything ran smoothly. John behaved admirably, not crying once with Claudia constantly picking him up and moving him around.

When Claudia began taking pictures of both John and Amy, she also kept a close eye on Ricky's expression. It was quite obvious that he felt at least something for the girl. His eyes never left Amy's form, his gaze softening as he watched hug John to her.

Cluadia pondered the situation. So, Ricky felt something for Amy. And she could with one glance that Amy liked Ricky... so why weren't they together?

"Amy!" a voice suddenly called out, startlingly Amy and John.

Amy turned to the voice. "Ben!" She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"

Ben gestured behind him. "I came with..." he hesitated "a friend."

Claudia, who had watched the situation from afar, came to a sudden realization. This Ben was the holdup. But she didn't think that would last much longer, if this 'friend' meant something to him. Walking over to the couple, she took John from Amy. "Amy, why I don't get started on John with Ricky?" She nodded to Ricky, who had gazed past Ben to see this 'friend' and than had turned to glare at Ben.

Ben quickly changed the subject. "You're getting pictures taken? Why didn't you invite me?"

Amy frowned at him. "Ben, this was sort of going to be a John and me type of thing."

"What's he doing here than?" he exploded, turning to glare at Ricky, who upon feeling Ben's gaze, turned in his direction, held John close to his chest, and smirked at Ben.

Claudia clicked away throughout the exchange.

Amy gave Ben a little shove. "Ben, Ricky is John's _father_. And I thought it would be nice to invite him _because_ he's Ricky father.

"Well, I would have liked to come, too! I'm your boyfriend! And you know I love John like a son!" His voice was getting louder. Amy, the ever preceptive mom now, could just see John reacting to the noise with cries of his own.

She tried to calm Ben down. "Ben, how about we just talk about this later? I mean, I just want to get these pictures done with out any mishaps..." She was interupted rudely.

"OH, so is that how you view me?" Ben roared. "As a mishap?"

Amy stared at him in shock. How was she supposed to respond to that, when at this moment, he _was_ being quite annoying and in the way? Luckily, she didn't have to answer, because Ricky did so for her.

Ricky placed an arm around Amy's shoulder. Claudia was currently holding John, watching over the scene with a careful eye. "Ben, just leave her alone, okay? We're getting _family_ pictures done soon. And as you're not considered family of Amy yet, get going... your 'friend' is waiting..."

Ben paled, glancing behind him. "Fine," he grumbled angrily, yanking his arm from Amy's touch in a attempt to calm him.

Ricky and Amy watched as Ben stomped out of the studio. Ricky still had his arm around Amy, and Amy had leaned into his touch. They were suddenly blinded by a flash of light. Amy blinked Claudia, who had somehow managed to take a photo while holding John. Ricky dropped his arm from around Amy to ru at his eyes.

"Sorry, guys... too cute to resist!" Cluadia suddenly deposited John into Ricky's arms. "We're gonna do group shots now!" She pushed the trio towards the backdrop. "So, just do whatever pose feels natural... we'll switch it up a couple of times."

it was almost noon when they were finished taking the photos.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna make a print of all the pictures i've taken, and than you can decide what you would like to order... and remember, your orders will be mailed to you in about a week." Claudia quickly whirled away.

Amy gave a heavy sigh, leaning her head on Ricky shoulder. "I don't remember getting my pictures taken being this tiring before..." She glanced down at John, who was curled in Ricky's arms. "I need to feed him soon, too."

Ricky softly brushed his lips againt the top of Amy's head. "Hey, we just have to pick what we want and than we can grab something to eat."

Claudia returned with the freshly printed photos in hand. Placing them on the counter, Amy and Ricky sorted through the pile. They agreed on two pictures of John by himself, one each of John with Amy and John with Ricky, and two pictures of the group as a whole. And than, just before they began decided the quantities of the photos, Ricky added the picture of just the two of them, Amy and Ricky leaning against eachother comfortingly. Amy, surprised, glanced up at Ricky with a shy smile.

Ricky shrugged. "it's a nice picture of us. It would be a shame if we didn't get a copy."

Amy smiled up at him, taking in his appearance, their son cradled in his arms. She was quite happy with her decision to include Ricky in John's photo shoot.


End file.
